The present invention relates to rechargeable lithium-ion cells and the methods for making the same. In preferred forms, the present invention is embodied in a polysiloxane-based adhesive coating on the cell""s anode, cathode and/or separator sheet.
Conventional secondary lithium-ion cells are typically composed of a negative electrode (anode, such as carbon), a positive electrode (cathode, such as LiCoO2, LiNiO2, and LiMn2O4) and a separator (typically a microporous polyolefin film). The typical fabrication of such a cell involves winding the anode, cathode and separator to form a spiral structure colloquially known as a xe2x80x9cjellyrollxe2x80x9d. The jellyroll is then encased in a steel or aluminum can. Alternatively, for relatively large-sized batteries, the various components may be the stacked together.
More recently, flexible packaging has emerged as the technology to replace the conventional metal case. Such flexible packaging offers the advantages of flexibility in shape and thickness, which makes it especially useful for the fabrication of large and thin cells, for example, batteries used for laptop computers.
One typical approach of making such a cell is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,000, the entire content of which is expressly incorporated hereinto by reference. In the method described in the ""000 patent, the plasticized anode, cathode and separator are heat-laminated together. A plasticizer, such as dibutyl phthalate (DBP), is removed by solvent extraction or by other methods. The pore-generated laminate is then ready for adsorbing electrolytexe2x80x94in other words, is ready for activation. With this approach, at least one of the electrode current collectors needs to be a screen-type collector to ensure plasticizer removal. However, screen type current collectors, such as Al and Cu grids, easily form burrs along their cut edge, which are likely to poke through the separator and cause the cell to short internally. Also, the extraction process is not friendly from a manufacturing point of view.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,716,421 and 5,681,357, the entire content of each being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference. In general, this prior approach involves the coating of polyethylene (PE) or polypropylene (PP) separator sheets with gel-forming poly(vinylidene fluoride) (PVDF). In this prior process, the anode, cathode and separator for conventional liquid Li-ion cells can be utilized. Generally, the jellyroll is made and is enclosed in plastic packaging. After conventional electrolyte is injected into the packaging, the gelling process is performed at 90xc2x0 C. between two heated metal plates for a few minutes followed by a quenching step. With this approach, the electrodes and separator are xe2x80x9cbondedxe2x80x9d together due to swelling of the PVDF.
Another approach involves so-called xe2x80x9cionic gel-polymer electrolytexe2x80x9d technology, as disclosed in commonly owned copending U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 09/760,720 filed on Jan. 17, 2001 the entire content of which is expressly incorporated hereinto by reference. With this approach, conventional liquid lithium-ion electrodes and separators are used. Similar to conventional cells, a jellyroll or electrode stack is prepared. After enclosing the jellyroll or electrode stack in a flexible package, a special electrolyte is injected. Under certain treatment, such as heating, the electrolyte transforms into a gel-like state and thus offers the advantage of exhibiting a non-leaking property. At the same time, the gel may offer adhesion or bonding effect (to some extent) between the electrode and separator.
In all cases, in order to obtain better rate and cycling performance characteristics, a uniform and intimate contact between the electrodes and separator must be maintained. Wrinkles in the separator, misalignment of the positive and negative electrodes and/or uneven spacing between the electrode and separator will deteriorate the cycling performance because intercalation of lithium ions into the anode will be more favorable in one area as compared to another area thereby causing lithium plating. Once lithium starts plating, the cell will experience accelerated capacity fading. During winding of the electrodes and separator, this problem can be minimized through proper tension control and alignment of the strips of battery components.
However, for relatively large-sized batteries, tension control becomes more difficult. Hence, the manufacturing trend for such large-sized batteries seems to be to stack the individual components. In addition to the advantages noted above, stacking of the individual components also allows greater flexibility to the manufacturer to change the cell size and/or shape and thereby offer higher cell energy cell densities.
It would, however, be highly desirable if a manufacturing technique was provided which ensures a wrinkle-free and good alignment and intimate contact between the electrodes and the separator. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention is embodied in the coating of a thin layer of adhesive material on the electrodes and/or separator of a lithium-ion cell. This type of coating offers a strong adhesion of the separator to either the anode or cathode and thereby ensure that an intimate contact is obtained. Also, during the assembly process, electrodes can be fixed to desired positions and good electrode alignment is achieved.
In especially preferred embodiments, the present invention involves the coating of a curable polysiloxane onto the electrodes and/or separator. Most preferably, the polysiloxane is diluted by an organic solvent, such as toluene, to form a coating solution. The coating solution can then be applied in any convenient manner, such as spray-coating, brushing or dip-coating, onto the electrodes and/or separators. The electrodes can be conventional liquid lithium-ion electrodes and the separator can be conventional polyolefin (e.g., polyethylene or polypropylene) or other freestanding separator films. After being coated with the curable polysiloxane coating solution, the electrodes and separator can be brought into contact with one another so as to be attached together to form a laminated structure. Thereafter, a jellyroll or a electrode stack is prepared. Activation of the cell can be achieved in the same manner as conventionally employed, for example, by using a traditional or gel-forming electrolyte.
These and other aspects and advantages will become more apparent after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.